Its A Girl
by beffiegoulding
Summary: Baby Freya returns to Holby and is left in the hands of Jac Naylor. Will she be able to cope? Jac has to rely on Oliver and Sean to help her though a big change in he life. Elsewhere Eddi has some life changing news for Luc.
1. Chapter 1

******Chapter 1**

There was a cold chill in the air this morning, unusual for this time of year. I pulled into my usual parking space, "the good thing about have a motor bike is that you don't have to worry about the idiot who parks next to you whacking their door off yours" I thought to myself. Today's idiot was Oliver Valentine. I lifted off my helmet so I could be heard clearly, "new car Valentine?" I asked eyeing up the blue Honda civic, five door, 3 years old according to the number plate.

"Yeah, I got her yesterday," Ollie replied, patting the car with affection.

"You've done well there."

"Belonged to a friend of mine so I didn't pay as much as I should have," he boasted

We walked up to the ward together; neither of us wanted a conversation so we walked in silence. It gave me chance to think, Ollie isn't that bad actually. Nice guy, good looking, polite and as much as it pains me to say but he is a brilliant doctor, wouldn't have got there without me of course.

The lift reached Darwin and as we were exiting I said, "I'll be in my office most the day if I'm needed," and turned off into there. Elliot isn't in today so I had a bit of piece and quiet at least; id soon get through this paper work, depending on if I was interrupted or not.

It had been about 2 hours before I was disturbed by a knock on the door, "come in!" I called and Ollie's head appeared from around the door.

"Err, there's someone here to see you," he hesitated.

I'm not expecting anybody so who could it be? "Okay, fine. Send them in." Oliver opened the door fully to reveal Mrs. Winters and baby Freya on her hip, she walked in and he closed the door behind them.

"Uh, hi. Is everything okay?" I asked

"Oh, yeah. Freya's great, all thanks to you." Well obviously.

"So why are you here then?"

"Well, you see, I've come here to give Freya to you. You were right. I am a terrible mother and you clearly care for her and saved her life so I thought she would have a better life here," she blurted out.

"What?" I was shocked, why on earth would a mother want to give up her child. Such a beautiful and magnificent one too.

"Jac, Freya is yours now." Well I kind of guessed that.

"I can't take your baby off you!" is this woman mad? Well that was a bit of a silly question.

"You tried to before. Either you take her or I leave her on the streets on my way back home. Your choice." Freya was staring at me now with her big, bright, blue eyes; completely oblivious to what was happening. I couldn't let this child be left on the streets. I just couldn't. "Fine." She storms out with the baby still in her arms.

"Wait!" I shout after her. I can't get up and move quick enough to run out my office where outside stands a confused Oliver with Freya in his arms "where did she go?"

"That way," points Ollie, "Jac, what's going on?"

I don't bother to reply I just run after mad Mrs. winters, I'd just missed the lift but milliseconds so I took the stairs instead, yelling and barging past people that were in my way. I was just past half way down when I saw her running out the building and towards the exit. I knew she had gone and there was no way I would catch her so I just collapsed on the stairs holding my head in my hands. And then it hit me. I, Jac Naylor, the emotionless snow queen, has a baby. A real, live, breathing baby. I hate children; they do nothing but make lots of noise and mess. Freya seems to be one of a kind though, I can't help but think about her some days when I have nothing else to do (which hardly ever happens as I spend most of my time here and I'm nearly always busy).

"Jac?" Someone had appeared behind me, I knew the voice belonged to Oliver but I turned just to check, he was still awkwardly holding Freya in his arms. I sigh and turn back around but Ollie comes and takes a seat on the step next to me, placing Freya in his lap. "What just happened?"

"Mrs. Winters decided to abandon her child. Well, give her to me."

I knew Ollie knew I was emotionally attached to Freya by the he acted and spoke to me when she was around. "I'm sorry, what?" Ollie sounded as shocked as I first was.

"I know," I sighed and looked down at Freya who was happily sucking on Ollie's ID tag, I could see the dribble running all down it, "come on, don't do that," I told her and gently took it out of her mouth. I sensed Oliver was looking at me so I looked up to reach his gaze. He'd never looked at me like this before, all warmth and gooey eye contact. "What?"

"Nothing," he grimaced and the turned his attention back to Freya who was once again sucking on his ID tag. "No," he corrected and took it out her mouth, wiped the saliva off and put if where she couldn't reach it. "Are you hungry?"

I was sat deep on thought about babies and what they do, need, want, and what I was going to do with one when the answer came to me, "Sean," I say aloud

"Pardon?"

"Sean. The paediutrition. Come on," I jump up and make my way to paediatrics, closely followed by Valentine.

"Well what's the occasion?" Sean says as I walk into paeds and then he sees Freya, "oh. Is everything okay?"

"Yes. Well no. Freya is in good health but she has just been abandoned again but this time for good as her mother handed her to me."

"Actually she handed her to me," Ollie pipes up but I sort him out with a glare.

"I have no idea what to do Sean; she's a baby for Christ's sake-"

"And you're Jac Naylor, I can see the problem," he jokes

"Ha. Ha" I make the sarcasm in my voice clear.

"Seriously, I think between you, you could handle this," he nods towards Ollie who looks like he is handling Freya pretty well. Great, something else to add to the list, can this man possibly be perfect?

He looks up at us, "what have I done now," he sighs

"Nothing. You just seem to be in control." he shrugs in reply.

"She needs feeding."

"_I'_ll sort you out with some food and a list of what she needs at her age," Sean jumps to the rescue

"What's this? Babies for dummies?" I reply

"You want my help?" I didn't think this required an answer as it was pretty obvious

"Yes." Oliver answers on my behalf, "thank you."

"Smart kid, she's taught you well." She has a name you know.

Ollie's attempt at amusing Freya wasn't going to well as she started to cry (see what I mean about the noise?), but he was straight on to it trying different tactics to stop her from crying; he had resorted to swaying with her on his hip but she was having none of it. I find my feet taking over me and start taking me over to where Oliver is standing, then they stopped moving and my arms were reaching out for the still crying baby who was put in my arms and now I'm the one doing the comforting which surprisingly is successful (I had placed her on my hip and jumped her up and down a little patting her bottom). I smile to myself at the success.

"Jac Naylor has a heart" Ollie whispers in my ear, laughing at the same time.

"No one hears of this Valentine or else ill send you packing back to the bone monkeys." I threatened

His voice changed and this time he whispered to Freya "I wont tell if you won't,"

"I think the secrets safe with her." I wonder if it's possible for me to go a day without using sarcasm. Probably not.

"Just for the record, I think this Jac Naylor is better that the heartless one," he stays, looking at Freya all the time.

"Thank you for your input but I have a reputation to uphold so not a word."

He looks up and stares at me for a while before saying "of course."

"And stop looking at me like that." He just grimaces in return and continues cooing over Freya. Now I'm the one doing all the lovey dovey gooey staring at him and Freya.

I need a man like this in my life. I had one once but I let him go. I miss Joseph Byrne so much it makes my heart ache but he's most likely moved on by now, married a beautiful woman, living the perfect life, with a family, running a doctors surgery. I turned that life down for this place. It will be the death of me one day I'm sure.

"Here you go. These are all the things you will need in the short term but you'll need to get the things on the list I've written ASAP," Sean re-appeared with a shopping bag full of baby things and a folded piece of paper in his hands and handed them to Ollie. "Call me if you need anything okay?"

"I will. Thanks Sean,"

"No problem. Well I best be back to work, I'll see you soon." He turned and walked away.

A pager bleeped and made almost sleeping Freya cry. It was mine. I awkwardly balanced Freya in one arm and grabbed my pager to check what the problem was this time. "Damn! Cardiac arrest back on Darwin. Valentine, she's all yours" I handed Freya to him and ran back the way I'd come to go and save someone's life.

**TO BE CONTINUED**_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**_  
_

_3 hours later_

_Oliver _

Jac had ordered me to look after Freya whilst she was in surgery with a CTU patient that was rushed in almost 3 hours ago which means she would have most likely been out of theatre by now and was probably just avoiding me. I was still confused about the whole Freya situation anyway. Jac had said Mrs. Winters had 'given' Freya to her but why would she do that? I just couldn't get my head around it.

Someone knocked on the door to Jac's office and Mary Claire Carter's head appeared from around the door, "Dr. Valentine, you're needed on AAU."

"Okay, can you watch Freya for me please? I won't be long."

"Fine, but hurry up! I don't do kids!"

I thanked nurse carter and made my way down to AAU

I buzzed myself into the ward and almost instantly got a headache from all the noise. It had been a while since id worked on AAU and despite the adrenaline rush you get from it all I was happy to say goodbye to it. The demand was endless, you hardly got chance to stop. I like being kept busy which is why Keller didn't work out for me but Darwin is a mixture of AAU and Keller; you get the adrenaline rush but you also get chance to sit down in your shift.

I walked over to the nurse's station and found Eddi McKee.

"Nurse Carter said I was needed?"

"Ollie! Ah, yes. Mr. Hemingway needs you to assist in theatre, there's no one else available. As you can see were a bit on the busy side and short staffed." Eddi explained.

"Can I use the phone?" I needed to get in touch with Jac or Mary Claire about Freya.

"Be Quick, Luc doesn't have much patience when he's stressed," were her last words to me as she hurried away to a patient.

I dialled Jac's number and there was no answer so I left a message, "Jac, I'm in theatre on AAU, I don't know when I'll be out, Freya is with Mary Claire in your office."

I hung up and phoned Darwin.

"Hello Darwin," Johnny had picked up.

"Johnny its Oliver, have you seen Ms. Naylor anywhere?"

"She's in theatre isn't she?"

"Yeah, but she should be out by now. Can you pass me on to Nurse Carter please; she's in Jac's office."

"No problem buddy, two ticks," I heard him place the phone on the desk and get up. It took about a minute for a frustrated Irish accent to answer,

"Please don't tell me you're going to be a while."

"I've got called into theatre, I'm sorry. I have left Jac a message, she shouldn't be long. Thank you so much for doing this." I hung up before she got chance to answer and ran into theatre one.

"You're late. We have a young boy's life to save." Eddi was right; Luc didn't have any patience when he was stressed.

"Sorry I got held up," I lied

"Hurry. I'll see you in there," Mr. Hemingway headed into theatre to start the operation as I got scrubbed in.

_Eddi_

Something is wrong. I haven't felt right all day, maybe it's because I haven't eaten anything since yesterday lunch. I've been rushed off my feet all morning and not had a chance to stop; we've had a major RTA come in. Hanssen said that the ED would get the main bulk but I'm sure something has got mixed up down the line because no way is this the over-spill. Luc had been in and out of theatre since he'd started his shift and we were short staffed today which wasn't helping the whole situation. Dr. Valentine had just been called down as he was the nearest doctor available that could just drop everything and go. He didn't seem too happy to be here, well that makes two of us then.

"Nurse? Nurse!" I hear a patient call out. I follow the voice to find out who is trying to get hold of my attention.

"Yes, Mr. Heys."

"Nurse, I don't feel too good," I look up at the monitors to see his BP dropping and alarms sounding.

"Mr. Heys? Mr. Heys can you hear me?" He'd slipped out of consciousness. "Can I get some help over here?" I shout and almost instantly Sacha Levy is at my side.

"Right, he's crashing," Sacha confirms

"Crash team!" I call and people come running towards us with the trolley.

"Start compressions," I follow orders

"1, 2, 3, 4..."

"Charging to 120. Clear!" Sacha's attempt at restarting Mr. Heys' heart had failed "Again, 120. Clear!" this time the heart monitors kicked back in telling us the patient had a pulse.

"Gave us a bit of a scare there Mr. Heys," I told him.

"I want 15 minute obs please," Mr. Levy asked

"No problem." I wrote it down in his notes and walked back to the Nurses station and sat back down.

I was the one that didn't feel too good now and jumped up and ran to the ladies just in time for me to throw up in a vacant toilet. It seemed to go on forever but when my guts had brought up everything in my system I wiped my mouth with some toilet paper, flushed it all away, un locked the cubicle and washed my face in the sink. I looked up in the mirror and staring back at me was what seemed to be a white ghost. I couldn't hide this one.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Jac_

I checked my phone as I was walking out of theatre. One new voice mail from Valentine. I leave him alone for a few hours with one simple task and he can't even manage that?

"Jac, I'm in theatre on AAU, I don't know when I'll be out, Freya is with Mary Claire in your office."

Brilliant. More nosey people getting involved with my life. I scrolled through my contacts until I reached Mary Claire Carter and pressed call.

"Hello? No! Don't touch that!" She was obviously talking to Freya in the background.

"Nurse Carter? Dr. Valentine left me a message telling me you had Freya Winters?"

"Yes, I do. She's here. When are you coming to get her?"

"I'm on my way now, there were a few complications in theatre."

"Right, okay. I'm in your office. Please do hurry," she sound quite frustrated, can no one cope with a young child for an hour or so? I hung up on her and made my way round to my office, I dread to think of what state it will be in. I couldn't be dealing with a mess right now; hard time in theatre. It was just bleed after bleed. I love a challenge when it comes to theatre but opening up someone and finding something nobody expected is a difficult thing for any surgeon. The girl, called Aimee I think, will need a few more operations for everything to improve and regular check ups from the information we have on her at the moment but a lot more tests need to be done for us to get to the bottom of it all.

I opened the door to my office to find a lively baby and a tired looking nurse.

"Thank God for that!" she greeted me. Her hair all matted, half out the pony tail. "The mess was here before I came, good luck," and she was gone.

I surveyed my office. There were bits of paper, toys, dummies, teddy bears and various other baby things sprawled all over the floor. I moved my gaze to Freya, sitting up supported by some pillows with a rattle in her hand, her big, beady, blue eyes stared back at me. At that moment I realised my love for this child.

_Eddi_

As I was staring at my ghostly reflection the diagnosis hit me. I started to panic counting the days in my head and then again on my fingers. I was 3 days late. I counted again and the figures still didn't change. My hands fell to my stomach.

"Impossible," why on earth do they tell you to use contraception if I doesn't work?

It was Luc's, there was no doubt about it. There had been no one else in the past six months let alone the month just gone. I needed a pregnancy test before I told him anything and soon! Although does he really need to know until I know what I'm doing? I had a few weeks before it would become noticeable to the naked eye. I don't know if I'm ready for a baby. I don't know if Luc is ready for a baby. We've barely got a relationship a baby is the last thing we need.

The conversation I was having with myself by a knock on the door and then a voice.

"Eddi? Eddi are you in there?" It was Sacha, luckily, Luc must still be in theatre. I walked out the door to confront him.

"I'm here."

"You've been gone a while, is everything okay?" I could see the concern in his eyes. I like Sacha, he's a nice guy who cares about everybody. Although, sometimes it can get a bit annoying.

"Yeah, everything's fine," I lied and walked away from him.

I didn't go back to the ward, I couldn't. I was due a lunch break anyway, half of which I've spent in the toilet being sick and talking to myself. The second half would consist of me peeing on a stick and nervously waiting for an answer which I already knew. Isn't life brilliant?

_Oliver_

I couldn't get out of there quick enough. Everything went smoothly and Luc's way of working was still foreign to me but the rest of the staff seemed very comfortable with it. It was an experience to say the least, which I thanked him for of course even though he paged me. I usually like spending time in theatre but I just couldn't concentrate, it flicked back to Freya every 10 seconds and if Nurse Carter would be able to cope. Then I'd remember that she is a qualified nurse, who is good at her job and has worked on paeds, so Freya was in very capable hands. I don't even know why it bothered me so much, I mean Freya isn't my kid and she has been left to Jac Naylor not me. When Freya was on Darwin last year everybody fell in love with her instantly, well apart from Jac but she was previously heartless, I guess that love never really went away. She is an extraordinary child.

I hadn't heard anything from Jac so I presumed Mary Claire still had Freya but when I opened the office door I found Jac sitting in her chair at her desk holding a sleeping baby in her arms.

"Never thought I would ever say this Valentine but I'm glad to see you," I showed confusion in my face. "She's been asleep for about 15 minutes here and I cant feel my arm. Move her. Please," she whispered.

I quietly walked over to where Jac was sitting a gently lifted Freya out of her arms and placed her in the car seat Mrs. Winters had left me with this morning. I stood up to stare at her. She looked so peaceful in her sleep, so at rest.

"I have a bone to pick with you," those words are never good when they come out of the mouth of Ms. Naylor.

I turned to face her, "You do?"

"Yes, I do. Would you care to explain why my office looks like it does?"

"Ah. Well, erm," how could I explain?

"I thought so. I think you have some cleaning to do Dr. Valentine," she walks over towards me to exit her office but trips over the nappy bag and falls into me. Before I know it her soft, glossy lips were on mine and we were kissing. I wasn't too sure who had started the kiss but I didn't care.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Chapter 4

******Chapter 4**

_Luc _

AAU was mad today, we must have had the whole population of Holby in here some way or another, its been non stop. There had been some loses along the way but that couldn't be helped, some of the patients were in a pretty bad state. I had just broke the news to a young boy's parents who we lost in theatre despite mine and Dr. Valentine's best efforts. People always struggle to deliver news of deaths to relatives and I don't see why. It's practically in the job description.

I was looking for something. No, I was looking for someone. Eddi. Where was she?

"Chrissie? Have you seen Eddi?" Chrissie was the nosey one on the ward, she would know something.

"No, I haven't. I think she's on her lunch," that's weird, we'd planned to go to lunch together. I say we. It was more like her dropping hints all morning until I actually put the idea forward which she was delighted to hear.

"Okay, thanks." So there were things she didn't know that could involve gossip.

I checked everywhere I could think of. Staffroom, my office, the locker room, the cafe, everywhere. Had I done something to upset her that I hadn't realised? I don't think I had so why would she be avoiding me.

"Are you looking for Nurse McKee?" Chantelle asked

"Yes, have you seen her anywhere?"

"She was in the chemist about 5 minutes ago when I was there getting a prescription. Something to do with a patient she told me," Chantelle is a lovely person and a great nurse but she could talk for Britain.

"Okay, thank you," I didn't fancy standing around and chatting about things I did not care about so I walked away politely.

I had no idea what she would be doing at the chemist, especially with the ward so busy it was just unlikely for her to be given that job to do. The chemist isn't that far away so it didn't take long to get too and I'm sure I saw her just turning the corner out of my site just as I walked in.

"Eddi?" I followed the direction she disappeared in to but she wasn't there. Maybe my eyes were playing tricks on me.

_Eddi_

I was in the chemist paying for a pregnancy test when Luc walked in, I had to be extremely rude to the woman that was working there and just shove the correct amount of cash on the counter and leg it. I couldn't let him see me. I heard him call after me but it was as if he wasn't sure it was me he had seen. Luckily. I carried on running up to the lift then pressed the 'call' button about 20 times before the lift finally reached me and then I hurried in and pressed the button the same amount of times again before the doors closed. Why were lifts so slow? I didn't have my bag with me so I'd had to hide the box in the front pocket of my uniform and hope I didn't bump into anyone else on the way.

I didn't run out of the elevator because it would make it too obviously and then someone was bound to see me so I walked very quickly into the toilets I had been sick in earlier to find all of them occupied. It's a good job I was sick earlier and not now because there would have been a bit of a crisis.

I stood there waiting impatiently and then I heard the flush of the toilet I had used earlier but it seemed like the woman who had flushed had been taken down with it because of how long it took her to unlock the cubical and walk out. I smiled at her before rushing into the cubical and locking it behind me. It was time for the moment of truth. I grabbed the box out of my pocket and opened it, ignored all the instructions and grabbed the stick. It was a thing I was familiar with from when I was a stupid teenager, going out with my friends and getting so drunk we woke up in the morning not knowing where we were or what had happened the night before.

I did what I had to do and walked out to go and scrub my hands clean taking the test with me and placing it down next to me. It was supposed to take a few minutes before it would give me the dreaded answer.

I was halfway through washing my hands when Chrissie walked in.

"Oh, there you are! Luc's being looking everywhere for y-" she stopped mid sentence and I noticed her eyes move down to the pregnancy test. No!

"It's not mine!" I blurted out which made it clear that I was lying.

"Of course it is. Don't worry, I've been in your position before I know what its like. Have you had the answer yet?" She seemed so concerned but I knew it was all an act just to get me to blab so she could spread it all around the hospital. I can imagine the stories already.

"I don't know," I turned my attention back to the test and picked it up... Positive. "Phew! That was a close one," I laughed.

"Maybe it was a bit too soon for you and Luc to be having a baby yet. You could try again later on I suppose," she smiled and walked into the cubicle I had just come from. At least she had believed me.

I put the test back into my pocked and walked out, I knew if I'd left it there she would have gone looking for it, I'll put it in a different bin on the ward.

Just as I'd thrown it away Luc came up to me, "Where have you been? I was looking everywhere for you," he kissed me lightly on the cheek.

"Oh, you know, I just popped down to the cafe to grab some lunch then came back here," I wasn't ready to tell him yet.

"I thought we were going to have lunch together," I'd forgot about that.

"I know, I'm sorry but I was starving, I hadn't ate since yesterday lunch," I still have eat anything and I was famished.

"That's okay, we'll have to get dinner tonight or something," I love how he was so relaxed around me now, completely different to the Luc Hemingway we all met on his first day.

The phone rang in the background and was answered by another nurse, "Mr. Hemingway," she called out.

"We'll catch up later," he walked away to answer the phone. Yeah, we had a lot of catching up to do.

_Jac _

The kiss had surprised me. I didn't mean for it to happen, I really did fall on accident but I'm glad I did now. At first it was weird because it's Oliver but then it got better and I found out that he was quite a good kisser so we carried on until Freya woke not long after she had been put down in her car seat. If she hadn't have woke I'm quite certain it could have gone a lot further than a kiss.

"Your turn," I told him nodding towards Freya. He sighed then turned round to pick up Freya and comfort her until she stopped crying. I noticed his body language had changed towards her compared to how he was this morning. He seemed more comfortable with a child in his arms and had worked out how to hold her properly.

"Knock knock," Sean let himself in my office.

"You're supposed to knock the door and wait for permission," I told him.

"I came to see how things are going. Everything okay?"

"So far so good, I was just about to feed her," Ollie replied.

"Don't let me stop you then!" Ollie walked out carrying Freya and her bag.

Sean waited until the door was shut, "So they're both staying then are they?"

"I can't through her out on the street can I? Valentine is just doing what I tell him to do," I corrected.

"Of course he is. Is he going to do as he's told when you invite him back to your place later tonight?"

"It's nothing like that!"

"Oh come on! Of course it is! Why else would he still be here helping you take care of your child."

"She's not my child, technically she still belongs to her mother," I had a feeling I was never going to get back out of this hole I had dug myself into.

"Her mother abandoned her and you need to start caring for her to give her the best life possible and if you ask me I think she'll get that in the hands of you and Dr. Valentine."

"I already told you-"

"There doesn't have to be anything going on between you and Ollie, you just need to work some kind of agreement out," he very rudely interrupted.

"How do you know he's ready for a child to ruin his life?"

"He's just as ready as you are now I highly suggest you talk to him and go shopping as soon as you've finished your shift to get the things on the list I wrote you earlier, you'll need them all tonight or tomorrow and it's not going to be cheap," He walked back out of my office and closed the door behind him.

I walked back over to my desk and started searching for the list Sean was on about. It was hiding beneath some patient notes. I looked over what was on it and it wasn't going to be a cheap shopping trip at all.

There was a knock on my door and then and tired looking Nurse Carter stuck her head round the door, "I'm sorry but you're needed, it's Aimee Smith again." I quickly stood up and walked out of my office and headed to Aimee Smith.

"She just started fitting," Johnny told me.

"Right, I can handle this, can you please try and track down some information on her, we cant get to the bottom of it all until we do."

"I tried earlier, there's no records at all of an Aimee Smith."

"Fake name?"

"Must be, there's no other explanation for it, I came to talk to her and she started fitting."

I don't know why they think giving us a fake name is a good idea, people must like to put their health at great risk and make our lives a lot more difficult, now I need to waste some of my valuable time trying to find out who this girl really is.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**_  
_

_Luc_

There is definitely something up with Eddi, she has been acting weird all day, almost as if she was avoiding me. Every time I went up to speak to her she walked away making up some excuse of why she couldn't stay. There was something she wasn't telling me and it annoys me that she feels like she can't tell me. I know, I don't show much emotion but I have let my barriers down a few times when me and Eddi have been alone. Maybe its my fault for not making a point that I'm there for her, that she can have a rant to at the end of the day. I just don't know.

I watched her from the nurses station whilst she was messing around in the meds trolley despite the concentration she was putting in to this simple task she seems distracted. I needed to find out what was distracting her, not only for personal reasons but it could have an effect on her job.

_Jac_

My shift was coming to an end, it had been a long day but I still had a lot ahead of me. Ollie still had Freya and had been gone for about 45 minutes now which worried me a little but I couldn't go around asking for him, people would suspect something.

I had no idea how I was going to get Freya back to my place, I couldn't take her on my motorcycle that's just mad and I couldn't leave my bike at Holby either. Oliver. He had a car. He had brought a new one yesterday, I remembered the conversation we had this morning in the car park. I'm sure he wouldn't mind, what else would he have to do that's better?

Johnny walked in with Freya in his arms, "I believe this belongs to you?"

"Well. I guess so. Where's Valentine?"

"Called into theatre with Mr. Hemingway again about half an hour ago."

"How come it's took this long for Freya to return to me?"

"We went for a walk, she looked like she needed some air," he looked down at the baby and tickled her tummy.

"Haven't you got a job to do?"

"Nope. Finished at 6," I looked at him and realised he wasn't in his work uniform.

"Ahh, well I could have took her out."

"I thought you would be busy being a consultant," does he think he's funny or something?

"Well thanks," I lowered my voice.

"What was that? Are my ears playing tricks on me or did Jac Naylor really just thank me?"

"Ha. Ha. Just hand me the baby," he didn't move.

"How are you going to get her back to yours, didn't you come to work on your bike?"

"Oliver has a car."

"Oh, I see. You and Ollie buddies now?"

"Very nosey aren't you?"

"Yep," He was still holding Freya and looked like he wasn't going to move anytime soon so I walked over to him and picked her up out of his arms and placed her on my hip. "Right, I'll be off. Try child care tomorrow," He walked away leaving the door open behind him. He must have been born in a barn, that does explain a few things.

I strapped Freya into her car seat and gathered up some things I needed to take home with me and left my office. I got a few shocked looks on my way out. Yes, I have a baby, get over it. Some people are a disgrace, did no one ever tell them it's rude to stare?

I walked into AAU and was greeted by Sacha.

"Well, well, look who it is!"

"Hello."

"And who is this little girl then?"

"That would be Freya."

"Hello, Freya," the stupid sloppy expression on his face almost made me want to vomit.

"Anyway, I heard you lot have stolen an F2 of mine?" I didn't want to stand around and chat.

"Oliver, yes. He should be out soon. He always seems eager to get back to your bunch up on Darwin, funny child."

"And so he should! I'm almost proud of him," actually, after today's events I was quite proud of him.

"He's very skilled apparently."

"Who is?" Ollie had appeared out of no where.

"You," Sacha replied.

"Oh, well thanks I guess," He smiled at Sacha then pulled a funny face at Freya.

"I need a favour Valentine," Freya was quite heavy I couldn't stand around all day.

"Which is?" Oliver looked almost frightened.

"I need your car, and I need you to drive it."

"Why?"

"Because strapping a baby to a motorbike is frowned upon in this country."

"Oh, of course, yes. Give me 10 minutes to change and grab my stuff, I'll meet you in the cafe," He jogged off.

"Don't ask," I said to Sacha and walked off.

"Bye!" He called after me.

Oliver was right on time which was good because Freya wasn't happy being in her car seat.

"Ready?" he smiled

"Yep," we walked out of the hospital together just like we had walked in this morning.

"How's this going to work then?"

"You take Freya and follow me on my bike, I need to drop it back at my place then we need to go and get some of Sean's 'baby essentials'"

"Okay, well lead the way!" He took Freya from me and strapped her in whilst I put on my black helmet and started up the engine to my beauty.

We'd done exactly what we had planned earlier and were now walking around a Mothercare superstore. Ollie was pushing the trolley which was almost full and carried Freya in a green, plastic seat.

"Is that everything?"

"Should be enough for now, at least it should be according to the list Sean made earlier," Freya was sleeping but I didn't see how, that seat looked really uncomfortable.

"Well I suppose it's for the moment of truth. Checkout?"

"Lead the way Dr. Valentine," I smiled.

I watched the amount go up as the woman named Lisa scanned all of the products. Nappies, bottles, baby food, baby milk, travel cot, buggy, dummies, a few toys and books, baby wipes, it went on forever. So much for essentials.

" Right, that's two hundred and fifty nine pounds please."

That's a chunk of my bank balance gone in an hour.

"Thank you," I said after I had payed and walked slowly back to Oliver's car.

"They aren't cheap are they?" He laughed.

No Oliver, they aren't.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_Eddi_

I'd done my best at avoiding Luc all afternoon but as the end of my shift was just around the corner I knew I would have to face him. I hate avoiding him, I honestly do, so there is no point of me doing so any longer. My blood pressure had been high all day because every footstep I heard I had thought it was Luc and if it was Luc I would have to face up to him because he knows something is going on so he would demand for answers. I didn't want to tell the whole ward I was pregnant, it was non of their business. But it was Luc's.

At the end of my shift I will storm down to him camper van and tell him everything. There are two good reasons for this. One, I wouldn't have to avoid him. Two, in his camper van he had no where to run. I knew he would be there because he had finished an hour earlier than me and he didn't have anywhere else to go.

I was standing outside his door and took a deep breath before knocking upon the door.

"Ah, there you are!" I smiled to him in reply

"Can I come in? I need to talk to you." The happiness in his face turned to concern.

"Sure. Is everything okay?" I didn't answer, instead I walked past him into his 'home' and sat down.

"Sit," I demanded. He obeyed.

"Eddi, what's going on? You haven't been-"

"Don't say anything until I've said what I've got to say, it will make this a lot easier," He closed his mouth, nodded and looked me straight in the eye. "Yes, I have been avoiding you all day. No, I didn't forget about our Lunch plans. And yes, I lied, it was me you saw in the chemist. I did those things because I was a coward, Luc, I really am sorry but when you find put why I did those things I think you will understand," his eyes didn't show any emotion at all which pained me because I didn't know how he would take it. "Right, here we go. This morning I didn't feel too good, then this afternoon I was sick and ended up spending half of my lunch in the toilets on AAU, it wasn't nice at all. I had no idea why I was being sick because I had no other obvious symptoms. Or so I thought. After a while it clicked, which is why you saw me in the chemist and which is also why I ran away from you. Chrissie walked in on me and I had to lie to her because it's Chrissie, it would be all round Holby by now. Luc, I'm pregnant."

He didn't say anything for what seemed like a century and his face was still emotionless, we just sat there staring at each other.

"Breathe, Eddi." I hadn't realised that I hadn't took a breath since I stopped talking. I took in a deep breath and my breathing pattern continued to normal.

"So," I started.

"That's some big news," he still had no emotion which couldn't be a good thing.

"How are you?"

"Is it?"

"Yes."

"Are you absolutely certain?"

"No doubt about it." He took that information in and then after a while of not doing anything, he burst out with laughter.

"What's so funny about it?"

"It's just so typically us." I kind of liked the way he said us.

"Explain."

"We kissed, I didn't do anything about it and you got mad. There was an outbreak of Legionaries, I broke down, we slept together. I see you in my bed, freak out and run away, you got mad, I got mad, you got mad again, we go on a date and sleep together. Now you're pregnant."

"Yeah, well we're no ordinary couple I'll give you that," He was in shock I could tell that but I didn't know whether it was good or bad.

"We're doing this all wrong, yet it works in a mad way."

"Luc, I'm pregnant and you're clearly in some sort of denial but this really is happening. It's not going to go away until we talk about it and decide what to do. Tell me how you feel about it, Luc, because I have no idea what to do, I have no idea what to feel and quite frankly I'm scared and I need you to help me so please talk!" I was now standing almost in tears. He stood up too, walked round to me, hugged me and didn't let go. I hugged him back, now crying with my head on his chest, the realisation of it all at hit me, hard.

"Of course you're scared. I'm scared too but we will get through this. Let's wait till tomorrow to discuss when we're both past the initial shock of it all and can think straight. Everything is going to be okay," I believed every word he said and continued crying but silently.

_Luc_

It had been about 15 minutes ago that Eddi had told me she was pregnant and I was still hugging her whilst she silently cried on me, her face hidden in my chest. I had lied when I said I was scared because I wasn't scared, I was terrified. All I could do for now was to put on a brave face and comfort Eddi. My T-shirt was soaked with her tears, I could feel the moisture on my skin. Eddi was shaking but she was not cold. She had no one else but me at this moment in time which was upsetting because she deserves someone better than me. I wasn't good enough for her. I'm a coward, I close myself of from the world and scream at the sound of commitment and run away when something tricky comes onto the agenda. I wanted to scream. I wanted to run away. But I couldn't.

"Luc?" Eddi mumbled into my chest. She sounded quiet and vulnerable.

"Yes?"

"Please, don't ever leave me."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	7. Chapter 7

******Chapter 7**

_Jac_

Freya was asleep for the night in a travel cot in my bedroom. Oliver had put it together whilst I fed and changed the baby. My whole flat was cluttered with the purchases that were made earlier, Ollie was in the bathroom and I was slouched on the sofa watching some rubbish on the TV. I never usually watched television but after today's events it's all I really wanted to do.

"Is Freya down for the night?" Oliver had appeared and was standing at the end of the sofa.

"I think so. Hopefully," I don't like being woken up in the middle of a night's sleep but I hate waking up alone.

"You look like you could do with a lie down too," he said cautiously, which I liked because after all we had been through it showed that he was still scared of me.

"Speak for yourself Valentine," I, on the other hand, felt more and more relaxed around him the more time I spent with him. I moved my feet, indicating him to sit and that's just what he did.

"I really should be getting back," yet he made no effort to move.

"What's half an hour?" I smiled.

The next 30 minutes we sat watching some reality show (which neither of us was really interested in) in silence, each other's presence was enough, plus we were too tired to even make a conversation. Occasionally, I would take a quick glance at him and I could see he was in deep thought; it made his face look so handsome I had to remind myself not to stare at him. I tried to concentrate on something else to distract me. Oh yes, that mystery 'Aimee Smith' who was admitted today. We knew that Aimee Smith wasn't her real name, and we also knew that she had some medical problems that we needed to find out or else she could die on us. That's a risk with all the patients but she is very lucky to be alive after the state she came in today. I will never understand why people give us fake details, it's like they think we're the enemies when actually we're the ones trying to save their lives. They're actually preventing us from doing our jobs and putting others peoples lives at risk by doing that because whist we're trying to find out who they are other patients aren't getting the attention they deserve.

Calm down, Jac, now isn't the time to get yourself worked up about these things. I turned my attention back to Ollie and Freya and I really wished I hadn't. I had no idea how to be a mother, I'm a cardiothoracic consultant for god's sake, and I don't have time to be a mother with a job that's as demanding as mine is. On the other hand though I knew I couldn't lose Freya for a second time, I just couldn't. I had to find a way to make it work. Connie Beauchamp did.

"Ollie?" I may as well lose the last bit of dignity I had.

"Yeah?" he replied with curiosity and there was still a hint of fear there.

"What I'm going to say can never be told or mentioned again in a public place for reasons I'm sure you will understand." He stared at me, trying to hide emotion from his face, waiting for me to continue. "I need your help." I whispered.

"You need my help? Jac Naylor wants Oliver Valentine to help her?" He laughed.

"Yeah, too far Valentine but I _am_ serious. I need your help with Freya. You have been brilliant today and I couldn't have done it with out you. I can't do this on my own Oliver, it's physically impossible for someone with my lifestyle and I need all the help I can get and you're the only one I can trust to do this with out all the rumours and hassle from everybody at work."

"Who are you? And what have you done to Jac Naylor?" I punched him. "Ow!" I rolled my eyes because I knew it didn't hurt him and he was just putting it on. "First of all what do you need my help with?" I knew he was being serious now.

"Every thing really. I'll need you to look after her when I'm still at work, maybe pick up a few things from the shop that she needs; I'll give you the money of course, your car and mainly just your support," it was really difficult for me to say these things and I hoped he knew that.

I watched him think things over in his head (which took far too long if you ask me) and I could see that he actually cared. He was done with joking around and was taking things seriously. He would already be a dad of Chrissie hadn't have had a miscarriage. When he found out she was pregnant he was strangely eager to help out and be a dad to their child.

"Fine, I'll help but as long as this doesn't affect anything to do with my career and I get more theatre time." He really had thought it thought.

"Blackmail Oliver? Really?" He just shrugged. He knew what he was doing. "Fine." I offered him my hand which he took firmly then he pulled me into a hug. I was fighting him at first but then I relaxed. It felt good having someone hold me and want to do it.

_Oliver_

Jac had asked me for help with Freya and I could see how much she really meant it so of course I had to take advantage of it, these things happen once in a blue moon. Seriously though, I knew it was going to be difficult and it would only work if we were a team. I don't know what to expect or how to prepare myself but I would do my best to help Jac and Freya. I don't even know why I agreed to do it, why I cared so much for the two of them but here I am with Jac Naylor in my arms on her sofa, in her flat at 11 O'clock at night.

After a while she started to hug me back which felt weird but I kind of liked it so I kissed her on top of her head and ended up with a mouth full of ginger hair. I had only intended it on being a friendly embrace but she pulled away from me and then started to kiss me.

"I really should go," I said between kisses.

"What's the rush?"

"I can't be late for work tomorrow," I wish I didn't start so early because I really wanted to stay.

"I think your boss may let you off, just this once," she smiled. Then _I _kissed her.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_Luc _

I woke up this morning and left Eddi asleep in my bed. She needed a decent sleep after all the crying last night so I decided to cover for her.

It was still relatively busy on AAU this morning but not as hectic as yesterday so covering for her didn't prove too difficult. Luckily Chrissie had a day off today so I didn't have her nose in my business every 5 minutes. I didn't have any theatre time scheduled until this afternoon so I spent the time doing my ward rounds and the occasional job that Eddi should be doing. I knew she would go mad at me when she got here but she should be thankful after having more than 5 hours sleep. I'd have 4 cups of coffee already and I had only been awake for 2 hours.

I was on my break when the phone rang.

"Hello, AAU, Mr. Hemingway speaking," I answered.

"Hello, I'm looking for a Miss. Eddi McKee," a confident woman replied.

"She's not available at the moment, can I take a message?" That wasn't strictly lying, as she wasn't available at this moment in time.

"Yes, tell her that I have rescheduled our appointment for tomorrow at 4pm for the termination." Termination?

"I'll pass that along for you. Who's the message from?"

"Dr. Miller," then she hung up.

I scribbled the message down on a Post-it before searching for Dr. Miller on the computer. The results I got told me that her full name was Dr. Jessica Miller who worked at Holby City General as a gynaecologist. Eddi was going to get rid of the baby.

_Oliver _

"Right so I'm dropping Freya off at the crèche?"

"Yes, I can't be seen in there. Reputation." Watching Jac worry about her reputation made her look quite hot.

"Oh, I think you lost that as soon as you decided I should give you a lift to work," I smiled.

"Stop flirting with me Valentine, we are now just professional work colleges who won't be seen getting out of the same car together because you are going to park around the back, take Freya to the crèche whilst I go into work, then you arrive late and I call you into my office so it looks like I'm mad at you." It sounded like she had everything planned out.

"Fine," I said keeping it strictly professional.

"Fine," she replied in exactly the same tone.

I pulled up into a parking space, miles away from anything and we both headed our separate ways, sticking to the plan Jac had probably spent all morning thinking of.

_Eddi_

I was awoken by sunshine, too bright to be early morning. I panicked as I search for my phone in Luc's bed sheets and obviously it was at the bottom. I have no idea how it had gotten there, it's not like we were doing anything last night. 10:30.

"I'm going to kill him!" I said to myself.

I hastily put on yesterdays clothes, washed and ran out Luc's van and into the hospital, luckily Luc lived in the car park so that saved some time, either way I was dead.

The elevator was obviously on the top floor and there were a heard of students in front of me so I took the stairs and didn't stop running until I was on AAU, where I found Luc at the nurses station on the computer.

"Luc Hemingway!" I stormed towards him. I notice him panic at my arrival and hide what ever he was doing.

"Oh, Eddi, Hi," he smiled.

"Why the hell didn't you get me up," I angrily whispered.

"I didn't get you up because you needed a decent sleep. Chrissie isn't here and I covered for you. You're welcome Nurse McKee." He stood up and walked away from me, into his office. I followed him and shut the door behind me.

"Thank you. I'm fine though," I said more calmly.

"Of course you're not fine! You haven't had a decent rest in days, you haven't been eating properly and you're knocked up!" He was the mad one now.

"I knew you would freak out when I told you, I didn't want to, I was just going to get rid of it."

"Well you may as well have not told me because that's exactly what you're going to do anyway,"

"What?" How did he know?

"Dr. Miller called after you a few moments ago, she said your appointment had been rescheduled for 4pm today," he sat down and started fussing over some patient notes.

"Luc, I was only going to see her to ask about it, not go through with it. You really think I would just get rid of our baby with out even running it past you?"

"I don't know Eddi. I don't do this kind of stuff, I'm not this kind of guy," he looked up at me; I could see he meant it.

"Not what kind of guy Luc?"

"The guy that goes on dates, knows what to do with his girlfriend, knows how to make her happy. And I am most certainly not the kind of guy that get's people pregnant."

"I know that Luc but it's something I'm working on. Trust me." I walked round to him and kissed him gently on the lips. "We'll talk about this at lunch, I have work to catch up on," I smiled.

"No you don't, already done it," he replied.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Now that's how you make your girlfriend happy," I kissed him once more and went to change into my scrubs

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello all, thank you for all the reviews, support and returns to my little fanfiction, I read all your comments and I'm truly thankful for everything. To the ****'author' that left the bad review - if you're an author then why did you not use capital letters and punctuation so I can't believe you had the cheek to moan about my spelling, which by the way, is almost impossible as every chapter is spell checked on microsoft word.**

**MASSIVE thank you to Caitlin, she does nothing but advertise my fic and she's been supporting me all the way.  
hope you all enjoy chapter 9**

* * *

**Chapter**** 9**

_Oliver_

I made myself even more later than Jac to stop people from getting suspicious by walking most the way up the stairs to Darwin then I ran the last few to make myself a little bit breathless. Walking in not breathless and making a big fuss was such a give a way I may as well have walked in at the same time as Jac holding hands.

I jogged onto the ward, greeted by that familiar smell that could only be called a hospital smell because nothing else had ever smelt like it. It's a mixture of disinfectant, old people, blood, urine and TCP. You hear visitors complain about it to the person they are visiting but the doctors, nurses and porters have all become used to it and it's just how work smells for them.

"You're late," Tara greeted me.

"Good morning Dr. Lo, I'm fine, thank you for asking," I tried to act as normal as I could.

"She's been asking for you." Tara seemed a little bitter, probably her "time of the month".

"Which she?" I casually threw in.

"Naylor." She glared at me.

"Great. I better go and announce my arrival." I walked grumpily away from Tara towards Jac's office and then knocked on the door and letting myself in before permission was given and closed it behind me.

Jac was on the phone and it didn't sound like a happy conversation so I stood and waited quietly for her to hang up. I watched her face and saw how angry she was with who ever was on the receiving end of the mobile phone, I might ask who it was later although she may tell me where to go and to mind my own business.

My thoughts were interrupted by Elliot Hope walking in behind me.

"Good morning, Mr. Hope," I greeted kindly.

"Ah good morning, Dr. Valentine. How can we help you today?" Elliot stumbled round to his desk that was full of pieces of paper, a few chocolate wrappers and some books.

"I have no idea; I'm probably here to be told off or something." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh dear! I'm sorry but I must get on with my work; busy day today." He seemed to be looking for something in the mess on his desk.

"No, of course. I'm just a fly on the wall," I laughed and let him get on with what ever he was doing. Who knows what Elliot does? Sometimes I doubt he even knows himself.

"Yeah, well thanks for nothing," Jac hung up and slammed the phone on her desk.

"Is everything okay?" I asked

"What do you think Oliver?" I couldn't tell if she was faking it or actually meant it.

"Anything I can help with?"

"If you could find me a short notice babysitting then yes." Nope, she wasn't putting it on.

"Jac, you know that's not his job," Mr. Hope warned.

"He did ask Elliot. Actually, Ollie you're late, so if you can find me a baby sitter than I let you off." I heard Elliot tutting in the background.

"Seriously?"

"Yes." I knew this time because she looked me in the eyes as she said it.

"Fine, I'll sort it."

I walked out of the office and then reached for my phone in my pocket and dialled Chantelle Lane's phone number.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hi, Chantelle, it's Oliver Valentine." I find that I go slightly pusher on the phone than I actually am.

"Oh, Oliver! Hi!" she seemed to be her normal bubbly self.

"I was wondering if you're at work today?"

"Not until nine, why?"

"I need a big favour..."

"Sure, anything." I imagined her to have one of those massive cheesy grins she pulls.

"Will you be able to look after Freya until seven? She's lovely and sleeps a lot" I had no idea why the crèche couldn't have her, maybe she was ill.

"Erm, okay. Do you want me to come and get her?" Bingo.

"If you could pick her up from the crèche that would be great."

"No problem. I'll see you at seven." She said cheerfully.

"Thanks, Chantelle, I owe you one." I hung up and turned around and had Jac at the end of my nose.

_Jac_

"You got Chantelle?" I couldn't believe Ollie had just given Chantelle Lane the responsibility of looking after a child.

"I'd like to see you get better." I took a step backwards, away from Oliver because I liked personal space. "I don't see the problem. She's a great nurse and actually cares about others, unlike some."

"Watch it," I warned

"Plus, she fancies me so there was a very low chance of her saying no." A small part of me got jealous by this but he is a handsome man so it wasn't surprising.

"Well done then. Now, go and do your ward rounds," I ordered. He rolled his eyes and grumpily walked away from me.

I watched him go and noticed a Tara Lo slyly watching what was happening behind some patient notes.

"Don't you have better things to do Dr. Lo?" Ollie turned around and shook his head in disgrace; I raised my eyebrows in return before going back into my office.

If someone way going to find out about me and Ollie (I don't even know if there is a 'me and Oliver') it would be Tara Lo and knowing her the news would be around the whole hospital in seconds. We had to be more careful around her or I had to do something with her, make sure she's constantly busy so her mind wouldn't have a chance to think about anything other than her work.

I had the answer, something even I thought was clever.

I hurried back out onto the ward and to the Nurses Station where Tara had her nose stuck in some medical book. I cleared my throat which made her jump and hide the book.

"Oh, Ms. Naylor, I was just doing some research," she was stumbling all over her words; she was clearly up to no good again.

"Tara, how would you feel about being put in charge of 'Aimee Smith's' case?" It was practically a rhetorical question; it was an offer not even I would deny.

"Really?" she seemed shocked.

"Yes. This is your chance to prove yourself to me, do not mess it up," I sternly said and walked away.

"Ms. Naylor!" Oliver, who had been sitting at the computer, called after me.

"Don't you have ward rounds to be doing Dr. Valentine?"

"What are you up to?" He whispered as he reached me.

"You'll see." I left him standing there and walked away

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_Luc _

The clock was ticking so loudly it echoed in the silent room. I had never been this nervous before in my life but I made sure that I didn't show it as I would only cause more discomfort and worry for Eddi. There was only one other person in the waiting room. She looked quite young, shy and relaxed. She must have been here for the same reason as us. I wasn't too sure on what to do, keep it or terminate it? I know I'm not ready for a child in my life; I'm still a child myself. I mean look at me, I buy children's toys for my own use, live in a motor home and can barely make a relationship work. I couldn't tell if Eddi was ready or not for a baby, I could see that she was nervous but that's most like because of me.

"Miss Mckee?" The receptionist called.

Eddi cleared her throat, "Yes?"

"Dr. Miller is ready for you now," she smiled.

Eddi looked at me for permission to go in. I gave her a slow nod of approval and we both stood up and headed into the room together.

A woman in her mid-40's, short highlighted brown hair with glasses greeted us, "Hello, you must be Eddi. And I presume you're the father?" She was just as confident as she sounded on the phone earlier.

"Yeah." It made something in my stomach twist when she called me the father, probably a sign to say I wasn't ready for any of this.

"Please, sit," Dr. Miller smiled.

We did as we were told. I looked around the small room which had a wooden desk with three chairs crammed around it and behind us there was the typical examination bed that you would find in your GP's surgery. The room was decorated with typical gynaecologist decor; models of the stages of pregnancy, pictures of babies and a poster showing the developing of the foetus.

"Right then, let's begin shall we?" Actually I would prefer to turn back time to 6 weeks ago and use contraception.

_Eddi_

Luc hadn't said much for the past hour, I knew he wasn't coping well and I knew he was trying to hide it but it just made me more nervous. I had stopped listening to Dr. Miller about 10 minutes ago, she was just rambling on and on and I just didn't have a clue what to do. Part of me wanted to keep the baby but the other part was telling me to get rid of it as quick as possible. As a nurse on a busy ward you make life or death decisions everyday in seconds but it has taken me days and I still haven't decided. I know I needed to talk to Luc about it because it's his baby as much as it is mine.

"...If you would choose to terminate your baby, what would happen is..." I knew I should be paying attention to what she was saying, it was so crucial but I just couldn't. Plus, I'm sure Google would tell me anything I wanted. Maybe I should Google "Should I keep my baby or terminate it" and see what it says. I wish I could but it was up to me and Luc.

Dr. Miller had been called out because of a phone call so I turned to Luc.

"Please, let me page you!" I begged. I couldn't sit here much longer.

"I thought you'd never asked!" He let a breath of relief out.

I pulled my mobile from out of my pocket and dialled Luc's pager number but didn't press call. Instead slid my phone between my legs and waited until Dr. Miller came back in for me to press it.

"How much have you actually heard?" I whispered

"None," he grimaced. "I thought you would be listening."

"I thought you would be listening," I chuckled.

Our little conversation was stopped by the entry of the doctor, "I'm ever so sorry," she apologised.

"Oh don't worry about it," Luc said and giving me a nod.

"Well where were we?"

Luc's pager bleeped loudly and interrupted Dr. Miller a second time.

"I must get this," He aimed an apologetic smile at her.

I watched Luc dial a number and then have a conversation with himself, which he did very convincingly, and then he hung up the phone and looked at me.

"Eddi, we're needed down on AAU, Mr. Smith needs and emergency operation and there's no one else," he looked like he actually wanted to stay here.

"I told them not to disturb us just for an hour!"

"I know but we are short staffed." Nice touch, Luc.

"I'm ever so sorry Dr. Miller. Thank you for your help today though." I grabbed my bag and shook her hand before heading out of the door and the out to the corridor where myself and Luc both burst out in laughter.

He held his hand out for a high-five which I gladly took then we stumbled off down the corridor in tears of laughter.

******TO BE CONTINUED **

* * *

**Hey guys, I know a lot of you like this fic quite a bit so I'm going to let you decide whether Eddi and Luc should keep the baby or not. **

**You can get in touch with me via:**

**_Review_********- just comment what you want to happen**

**_Private message_**** - If you've got a fanfiction account send me a message**

**_Twitter_**** - tweet me ( NiamhsGirl) with #ItsAGirl**

**_Instagram_**** - fishcustardanbowties just comment on a photo**

**I'm not after your follows but i'll follow you back if you do xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_Oliver _

I needed to know what Jac was up to. I have had her saying "You'll see" on repeat in my head all afternoon. The way she had said it made me want her more and more as I repeated it but now wasn't the time for that. I needed my focus. Tara had been given the biggest case on the ward out of nowhere and I wanted a piece of it and to get that piece it seems I need to prove myself to Jac (It was like being an F1 all over again). With Tara on one case the rest of the ward was pretty much mine, surely there must be something interesting amongst it all. I picked up the patient notes and started going through them one by one and one by one they were all straight forward cases, things I had done many times before. I had to think out of the box this time. What impresses Jac Naylor? Very little is the answer to that.

"Valentine!" Talk of the devil.

"Yes, Ms. Naylor?" It was like things were back to normal.

"Ward rounds, with me. Now!"

I grabbed the notes and hurried off towards her. She was already at Bed 1 and going through their notes which were the only ones I didn't have so I started to read them over Jac's shoulder, being 6ft2" did have its advantages sometimes, but everything was routine still.

"Bed 2?" Jac held her hands out for the notes and after a bit of fumbling around I found them and handed them to her. She looked up at me and shook her head in disapproval. "Mrs. Farrow, is everything okay today?"

"Yes, everything's much better now dear thanks to that op I had yesterday. Haven't felt this good since I was just a young lass." Mrs. Farrow was an elderly lady with short, grey curls and had come in for a bypass yesterday morning.

"That's good to hear, we will have you back home in no time," Jac gave her a quick smile before placing the notes at the end of her bed and continuing on to the next patient. I mimicked her smile like a lost child and the rushed back to her side and handed her the next set of notes.

_Eddi_

"So what did you think of that then?" We were sitting around the table in Luc's van because we still had half an hour to spare and neither of us wanted to go back early.

"It was pretty boring. Well the parts that I caught," He smiled.

"No, Luc. What do you want to do?"

His smile faded. "I'm happy with what ever you're happy with. Which ever direction you choose to go I will be there for you."

This had shocked me and left me speechless. It was one of the sweetest things Luc had ever said to me. "Do you really mean that?" I chocked out.

"One hundred percent."

"You're ready for a baby?" I said in shock.

"Well no. But I can be and I will be if I need to. I just want you to know that you're not alone in this." He reached across the table and looked into my eyes. I could see that he was scared and that he also meant what he was saying. I was scared too and I didn't know what to do so I couldn't give him an answer so I did what I did best and changed the subject.

"I think we should be getting back, they'll be wondering where we are."

_Tara_

I couldn't believe it! Ms. Naylor had made me the lead on the mysterious Aimee Smith case and for no obvious reason. I hadn't even been trying to impress her. Oliver didn't look too pleased about it which made me even more smug and then on top of that I saw him being dragged around and humiliated by Ms. Naylor on her ward rounds. He really wasn't happy with it all but I didn't really care that much, yeah, okay, I admit that I fancy him a little bit but who doesn't? He's so tall and handsome and has the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. He was a good kisser too. Now isn't the time for that and he had showed no interest in me since I blew him off anyway, I had to find out who Aimee really was as she still wasn't saying anything. I had tried my best to get information out of her but that was proving impossible so I concentrated more on her health problems and trying to fix her.

"We got a name yet?" Jonny had appeared from behind me and had obviously saw me looking through her notes.

"Nope. Just about to search. It shouldn't be too difficult because she has knowledge about her illness and responds to Aimee as if it was her real name so I think it's the 'Smith' part which she is lying about."

"Good work Lo, now see if you can prove your theories." He walked away and left me to it.

The girl looked about 16 so at least that narrowed down the possibilities a little. I searched for 16 year old Aimee's and I got 21 results back from the whole hospital. I skim read the files and started to lose hope when I got to 20 and I still hadn't found her but then I opened the last one and started to skim read it. This girl was Aimee Hall and had been treated on Darwin before by a Connie Beauchamp. Yes! I had tracked her down and now we had a better idea of how to treat her with her because her history had been found. I think even Jac Naylor is going to be impressed by this and will probably want the case back knowing her.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
